Fiancee?
by pinkblue07
Summary: (REPUBLISH ; TWO WEEKS IN HAWAII) Sakura yang kekanakan dan Sasuke yang terlalu dewasa, bagaimana jika keduanya ditunangkan? dan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat mantan Sakura kembali mendekati gadis itu? ; nggak pinter buat summary.


FIANCEE?

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC (maybe), First Fanfic

Terinspirasi dari novel karya Kak Dahlian

Mind to Read and Review?

00.09

perbatasan Konoha

_'__Sial! Aku harus lebih cepat'_

Sasuke menekan pedal gas lebihkeras. Baru saja ia mendapat panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit, salah satu pasiennya kritis. Sasuke yang sedang merayakan genap setahun pernikahan sang kakak harus mohon pulang lebih cepat, pekerjaannya memang tidak mengenal kata waktu, entah itu pagi buta, siang bolong, bahkan tengah malam jika itu darurat ia tak punya kata lain selain_patuh_.

_'__Perempatan terakhir, setelah melewati ini aku sudah masuk wilayah kota'_

Sasuke mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak berada di luar kota Konoha lagi. Sekitar 15 menit atau bahkan kurang karena jalanan tampak sudah sangat sepi ia akan mulai melihat beberapa rumah penduduk dan beberapa cafe atau club yang menjadi ciri khas kota Konoha.

Mungkin karena masih berada di daerah sekitar perbatasan Sasuke tak menemukan ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas, bahkan lampu jalanan hanya beberapa yang menyala. Keadaan ini memacu Sasuke untuk lebih cepat membawa mobilnya.

_Lebih cepat, lebih cep.. Ah Sial!_Menyumpah saat melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sebelumnya hijau berubah menjadi kuning, bukannya memperlambat laju kendaraannya ia mulai menekan pedal gas lebih kuat, mencoba melewati lampu lalu lintas sebelum berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke kembali mendesah saat mendapati dirinya tak dapat melewati itu sebelum lampu berubah merah

'_aku tak boleh berhenti hanya karena lampu merah,nyawa pasien taruhannya_'

Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih menerobos saja toh sudah lewat tengah malam—lebih tepatnya 15 menit lewat tengah malam dan juga keadaan begitu sepi ia mengira-ngira akan menemukan kendaraan lain setelah 5 menit memasuki kota –dengan kecepatan yang seperti ini – tentu saja.

Namun perkiraan Sasuke melenceng tampak dari arah kanan sebuah mobil ASCARI A10 berwarna kuning hitam melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama, dengan cepat Sasuke menekan pedal rem sekuat yang ia bisa dan membanting kemudi untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, namun dalam keadaan ini – kedua mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata – tidak dapat mencegah benturan dan

CKIIIT, BRUUKKKK

Suara decitan ban mobil saling beradu dan berakhir dengan bertemu nya kedua kap dengan mobil mewah itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup besar—sangat besar dan terkesan mengerikan.

Mobil Sasuke dan mobil ASCARI mewah dihadapannya ini sempat terpantul kebelakang karena kerasnya tabrakan. Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak lebih terkejut dari pengemudi si ASCARI segera menepikan mobilnya, ia bahkan bersyukur mobilnya masih bisa berjalan setelah menabrak mobil super mewah ini, Sasuke mengingat ia sempat membaca majalah di bengkel langganannya, ASCARI A10 ini masuk dalam daftar 11 mobil termahal didunia, tentu saja _Jaguar_ kesayangannya ini juga termasuk salah satunya. Waaahhhh, ia menabrak seorang konglomerat sepertinya.

Sadar dari pikirannya tentang betapa mewahnya mobil yang ia tabrak, Sasuke segera keluar dan berlari menuju mobil naas itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mobil mewah kuning itu rusak di bagian depannya, tak berbeda jauh lah dengan kondisi jaguar kesayangannya.

Dan tak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu lega melihat bilik kemudi, si pengemudi tampak baik-baik saja, mungkin sekedar _shoc_k. Ia tak dapat memikirkan bagaimana jadinya bila si pengemudi pingsan atau kritis, ia mengebut dengan alasan salah seorang pasiennya kritis dan ia malah membuat orang lain kritis, jika ia dilaporkan ke polisi ia mungkin akan mendekam selamanya di penjara dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana karena sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan yang tampak tak masuk akal.

Pintu kemudi terbuka dan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan model keriting gantung dan wajah cantik. Ia memakai pakaian yang begitu _glamour_ : celana ketat berwarna hitam dengan hiasan rantai berwarna emas dan pakaian tanpa lengan yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa peniti yang dipasang di ujung bajunya , dan beberapa gambar tengkorak tercetak jelas di baju gadis cantik itu.

"Kalau mau mati jangan ngajak-ngajak dong Om!"

_Ngiiing…_

Telinga Sasuke berdenging kala mendengar bentakan kasar gadis pink ini, rasa cemasnya sedikit berkurang digantikan dengan rasa kesal. Oh ayolah, usianya baru saja beranjak 27 tahun dan ia rasa ia tak sepantasnya di panggil 'om' oleh gadis yang bahkan berusia mungkin sekitar empat atau tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

Mobil ASCARI ini berada tepat di bawah lampu jalan yang menyala remang, jadi Sasuke bisa mengetahui kecantikan yang amat, terpeta di wajah putih gadis pink ini.

"Maaf, apakah anda ter – " mencoba mengabaikan gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap dengan wajah menahan kesalnya ini, Sasuke mencoba bertanya tentang keadaan si gadis namun sepertinya ia begitu tak sabaran. Sasuke bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya gadis itu sudah berteriak lagi.

"Nggak liat apa kalau itu lampu merah, nggak tau lampu merah ya? Itu _Traffic Light _om! Bukan lampu taman! Enak aja terobos-terobos, kalau mau nerobos liat-liat dulu dong om, liat nih mobil gue jadi ringsek gini, mana jantung gue mendadak loncat lagi. Dasar brengsek!"

_Sial!_ Sasuke yakin ini akan memakan waktu lama,

00.31

Ia bahkan hampir setengah jam dalam perjalanan, entah apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya itu. Dengan gesit Sasuke merogoh kantung dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil sebuah cek kosong dan menuliskan sejumlah nominal uang cukup besar, tak lupa memberikan kartu namanya jika saja uang untuk mengganti kerusakan mobilnya (Sasuke yakin gadis ini baik-baik saja melihat gadis pink itu dapat menatap tajam matanya, berdiri tegak diatas _heels_ yang amat tinggi, dan tentu saja mobil semewah itu juga mempunyai system pengaman yang canggih) ternyata tidak cukup, setelah menandatangani cek itu ia menaruhnya diatas kap mobil yang hancur dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

_Sama parahnya_ desah Sasuke. Namun ia tak mempunyai waktu lagi, segera saja ia menancap gas dan berlalu, memilih mengabaikan si gadis yang ia yakin saat itu juga sedang mengutuknya dan meneriakkan sumpah serapah.

_'__Siaaal sial siaaaaaaaaaaal!'_

Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalami begitu banyak kesialan hari ini? Pagi buta tadi ia sudah bertengkar dengan sang ayah, bertengkar dengan Ino, dengan dosennya, bahkan dengan Gaara – kekasihnya.

_'__Laki-laki sama saja, ia pikir segalanya selesai dengan uang?'_ Sakura merutuk.

Ia memandang pasrah ke arah mobil ASCARI-nya. '_Mobil kesayanganku, tidaak! Ini gara-gara om sialan tadi_!'

Kembali Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia masuk kedalam mobil setelah merobek cek yang diberikan pria yang menabraknya barusan, kartu nama pria itu ia selipkan di dashboard mobil. Ia akan meminta kakaknya untuk mencari informasi tentang om sialan tadi.

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya dengan rasa kesal yang sama sekali tidak mereda sedikitpun Sakura memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman lalu segera bergegas turun. Ia sedikit pusing, mungkin efek dari keterkejutannya barusan. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya mendadak berhenti saat menyadari mobil jaguar hitam dengan kecepetan diatas rata-rata melaju tepat dihadapan mobilnya yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Sakura menyadari 'om' tadi tampak sudah berusaha mengerem dan membanting stir, tapi tampaknya usahanya sia-sia. Jaguar milik om itu bertabrakan dengan Ascari miliknya. Ia bahkan tersentak kebelakang, untuk saja mobilnya memiliki system keamanan yang canggih, setidaknya mobil itu dapat melindunginya dari kerasnya benturan.

"Pukul segini baru pulang?"

Suara tua yang terdengar bijak itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, Papa! Sangat jarang menemukan papanya dirumah.

Rumah baginya seperti hotel saja, hanya tempat untuk tidur. Bahkan menurutnya papa akan lebih senang menggunakan kamar mandi dirumah sakitnya itu. Konoha Internasional Hospital. Rumah sakit terhebat di Jepang.

"dari rumah teman Pa" Sakura menjawab malas. Dengan langkah santai Sakura melewati papanya yang tengah duduk di _single sofa_ ruang tamu.

"Duduk" sahut ayahnya tegas. Sakura tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya, kata mama ia sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, itulah mengapa ayah dan ia tak bisa akur, bahkan dalam sehari.

"Sakura capek pa, pengen langsung tidur. Ngomongnya besok saja" Sakura kembali berjalan. Tak memedulikan perintah papa.

"Sasori sudah menikah. Kamu juga harus menikah"

_Apa?_Kata itulah yang melintas pertama kali di pikiran Sakura. _Menikah? Sudah gila apa? Mau menikah dengan siapa?_ Sakura memutar tubuhnya kearah sang ayah.

"Pa, aku baru 23 tahun." Sakura menjawab dengan santai, sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan suara sang ayah yang terdengar begitu mengintimidasi.

Kizashi terdiam, nampaknya keadaan ini tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Bukannya ia juga berharap Sakura akan menurutinya semudah itu mengingat begitu keras kepala anak bungsu nya ini.

Yang ada di benaknya adalah Sakura yang akan melompat terkejut dan mengeluarkan protes besar-besaran, dengan suara menggelegar yang sanggup membangungkan seisi _mansion_ Haruno ini.

_'__Sakura tak mabuk kan?'_ mengabaikan perhitungannya yang meleset Kizashi melanjutkan,

"Calonnya akan datang besok. Batalkan semua acara besok Sakura"

"APA?! Calon? Jadi aku sudah dijodohkan? Tak mau! Aku tak mau dijodohkan, enak saja" Sakura berteriak.

Dijodohkan? Memangnya mereka hidup di zaman apa? Oh ayolah! Ini zaman modern, Sakura tidak akan menikah sampai usianya memang sudah mengharuskannya menikah, menemukan seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintainya, mungkin Gaara. Dan sebelum menikah ia harus mewujudkan semua impiannya, berkeliling dunia dan mendatangi _club club_ mewah diluar sana, bersama segerombolan teman-teman nya, mendatangi setiap konser yang ada, pulang ke rumah larut malam, dan segudang aktivitas yang tidak akan bisa dilakukannya jika ia bersuami.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika pikiran sang ayah begitu kolot. Ia tidak berpikir jika sang ayah ternyata sudah mengambil langkah lebih dulu, ia berpikir mungkin ayahnya hanya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah—dengan siapapun yang dicintainya bukan menikah dengan pilihan ayahnya. Kalau tahu ia akan dijodohkan, ia akan menentang tentu saja.

Membayangkan calon yang akan dipilihkan ayahnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa calon nya ini seorang dokter hebat, dengan kacamata membingkai wajah tirusnya, rambutnya tersisir rapi ala _nerd_ sejati, berpikir seperti robot, dan yang paling mengerikan menganggap rumah hanya sebagai rumah, dalam artian sesungguhnya. Dengan kata lain kloning ayahnya. Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah terjebak seumur hidup oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan ayahnya.

Menghadapi satu saja sudah cukup membuatnya sakit kepala, tidak lagi.

"Dia anak dari sahabat papa. Papa berencana memberikan rumah sakit pada suami mu kelak" Kizashi menjelaskan sambil tersenyum tipis.

_'__Dia sedang tak mabuk ternyata'_

Kizashi menyangka Sakura mabuk berat karena menanggapi keputusannya dengan tenang dan damai, namun ternyata Sakura yang kadang masih bertingkah seperti bayi ini tidak berpikir bahwa ia ternyata sudah dijodohkan.

"Tidak akan! Pa, diiming-imingi rumah sakit besar berskala internasional semua orang juga mau. Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata tak mencintai Sakura lalu setelah menikah dan Papa resmi memberikan rumah sakit Papa dia malah menceraikan Aku? Siapa yang rugi Pa? Papa jugaa. Iyakan?" Sakura mengoceh.

Oh tuhan mengapa sang ayah harus begitu menyebalkan?!

"Harusnya kau lihat dulu Sakura, mana bisa menilai kalau kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya?" Kizashi kembali menjelaskan. Ia tetap tenang, dokter spesialis syaraf ternama memang pembawaannya harus tenang , bahkan Kizashi tenang menghadapi Sakura, anak bungsunya yang kalau marah bisa segarang singa.

"Tapi..."

"Papa tidak menerima penolakan"

"Tapi aku menerimanya. Aku, menolak!"

"Tapi Papa tidak. Dan saat aku mengatakan kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke, itu berarti kau, akan menikahinya"

"terserah, terserah, terseraaaaaaaaaah" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil menjauhi ayahnya yang tersenyum puas.

Lihat? Mereka sama keras kepalanya kan?

BRAAAAK

Sakura menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sakura benar-benar kesal hari ini. Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu sial.

Masalah pertama adalah foto yang dikirim Ino pagi tadi. Foto Gaara yang tengah mencium Matsuri. Mau tak mau amarah Sakura langsung tersulut. Ia mendatangi rumah Gaara dan memutuskan nya—mencoba membuat Gaara menyesal dan meminta maaf tetapi Gaara malah tersenyum sinis dan mengakui kalau ia berselingkuh dengan Matsuri.

Sakura memang sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Jika ia sangat sedih dan ia akan menangis namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa menangis saat itu, ia dapat tersenyum ceria. Well, keahlian ini didapatkan nya dengan berlatih sendiri dengan mencontoh sang ayah.

Begitulah Sakura.

Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya dan pergi begitu saja. Belum lagi tadi pagi ia bertengkar dengan sang ayah dan Sasori, kakaknya. Lalu bertengkar dengan Ino, walaupun sudah berbaikan. Oh ditambah lagi masalah dengan dosen sialan yang sering mengomelinya, Tsunade sensei.

Dan baru saja, ia ditabrak om-om gila yang sok kaya. Laki-laki itu malah sempat memberikannya cek.

_'__Ck, dan sekarang? Dijodohkan? Bisakah kalian menghitung kesialanku hari ini? Tujuh! Tujuh kali! Oh, Kurasa aku dikutuk'_

09.00, kediaman Haruno.

"Hoaaaaaamm" Sakura menguap.

Ia menggeliat pelan dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin karena pengaruh _wine_ yang diminumnya kemarin. Ah, Sakura mendesah kecewa karena tampaknya sebotol penuh _red wine_ yang di tegaknya semalam tak dapat membuatnya melupakan Gaara, dan semua kesialan beruntunnya.

"Huh, ada-ada saja" Sakura merutuk kesal lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak boleh bersikap cengeng seperti ini hanya karena laki-laki sialan yang menghianati nya itu.

Sakura menyalakan _shower_ nya. Membiarkan air dingin yang keluar dari pancuran _shower_ membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap sensasi dingin yang dirasakannya kini bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya Sakura kembali memilih menggunakan kaus _long sleeve_ dan celana favoritnya, celana pendek berbahan katun pink. Tak lupa ia menggunakan lotion dan _handbody_ yang dioleskan hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia keluar kamar dan berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sangat lapar saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang harum, wangi madu dan pisang, sepertinya Ibu pagi ini membuat panekuk.

Ia segera berlari menuju _pantry_ dan menemukan sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi panas tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Malas menyapa sang ayah mengingat keributan kecil semalam, Sakura berjalan melewati meja makan menuju _bar table_ dan duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi. Ibu nya yang tengah sibuk memasak memunggunginya.

"Kau mabuk lagi?" Mama Sakura menoleh dan mendelik saat melihat keadaan sang putri bungsu. Memang sedikit aneh mengingat sepagi ini Sakura bahkan sudah bangun dan mandi. Kemungkinan terbesarnya memang karena Sakura pasti mabuk-mabukan semalam.

Mebuki bukannya tidak melarang putrinya agar tidak terlalu sering mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol tinggi itu. Tetapi, memiliki putri sekeras kepala Sakura membuatnya terlalu cepat menyerah. Apalagi tampaknya sang suami sama sekali tidak mengeluhkan selera Sakura yang menurutnya berlebihan terhadap minuman beralkohol, mengingat keduanya sama-sama bisa dibilang pecandu.

Ia memang sering berkoar-koar tentang betapa mirip sang putri dengan suaminya ini, tetapi Mebuki bahkan tidak menyangka mereka akan semirip ini. Apa yang membuat Ayah dan anak ini begitu menyukai bir? _Vodka_? _Brandy?_ _Champagne_? Itu hanya membuatnya pusing bahkan hanya mencium aromanya. Ck! Lihatlah lemari dapur mereka penuh dengan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi itu.

"aku butuh minuman itu untuk menghilangkan rasa f-r-u-s-t-a-s-i" Sakura menekan kan kata frustasi dan melirik ayahnya yang sedang balik menatapnya.

"Kau putus dengan siapa? Bertengkar dengan siapa?" jawab sang Mebuki enteng sambil membalikkan panekuk yang sedang di buatnya.

Mebuki memahami betul watak sang putri. Minum sampai _hangover_, bangun sepagi mungkin, berusaha bertingkah normal, dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan tenang. Sakura sedang patah hati.

'_Sial, jangan sampai Mama tahu' _

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari sang Ibu ke Ayahnya yang duduk tenang, lalu kembali melirik Ibu nya dari balik bulumata lentiknya. Ia menyengir kuda, memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Bukan apa-apa sih Ma, bertengkar dengan om nggak jelas tadi malam" Sakura tersenyum.

"Om? Nggak jelas? Kamu digangguin om-om?!" suara Mebuki mulai naik satu oktaf.

"Iya" Sakura menjawab cuek.

Ia dengan senang hati menerima sodoran sepiring penuh panekuk dengan madu yang menyirami bagian tengahnya dengan wangi buah pisang yang kuat.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, Papa hanya ingin yang terbaik buat kamu" Kizashi sadar anaknya tengah menyindir perdebatan mereka tengah malam tadi.

"Permisi om, anda siapa ya?" Sakura mendelik dan menjulurkan lidah pada sang ayah.

"Dasaar…"

"CUKUP! Mama mau merasakan pagi dengan damai sekali saja, mengerti?!" Mebuki segera menyela saat melihat sang suami nampaknya sudah siap berteriak membalas perkataan Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bermaksud menyindir Ayahnya. Yang ia maksud adalah 'om' yang menabraknya kemarin. Tetapi Ayahnya yang sok tahu ini malah tersinggung, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingat masalah perjodohan konyol itu.

"Ma, apa mama tau kalau Papa akan menjodohkan ku?" Sakura mulai mengadu. Mencoba mencari sekutu agar rencana sang ayah tidak berjalan lancar. Dan sang ibu adalah sekutu yang paling mengutungkan.

"Sasuke orang yang baik, Mama pernah ketemu, kakaknya juga temen baik kakakmu. Jadi Mama yakin dia bukan pria sembarangan" Mama tersenyum lembut, "petugas salon sebentar lagi datang, rambutmu kita tata rapi dan kukumu kita poles" Mama kembali melanjutkan.

"Malam nanti kita akan mempertemukan kau dengan Sasuke"

Sakura terkejut. Jadi sang Ibu sudah mengetahui perihal perjodohan ini? Bahkan sudah merencanakan makan malam bersama?! Sakura mengerang.

"Ma, aku masih berusia 23 tahun. Aku bahkan memenuhi keinginan kalian untuk lulus kedokteran, ya aku memang belum mau praktek atau bekerja sebagai dokter tapi bukan berarti aku mau menikah. Dan semua temanku juga belum ada yang menikah. Lalu ..."

"Kau lihat dulu bagaimana orangnya Saku. Mama yakin kau akan menyukainya" Mebuki dengan cepat berujar dengan nada tegas.

Malas mendengar ocehan Sakura yang jika tidak di hentikan akan memancing Kizashi untuk ikut berkomentar dan yang nantinya akan berakhir dengan perdebatan sengit antara ayah dan anak, lagi.

Sakura urung protes. Nada suara sang ibu terdengar sangat jelas tidak menerima sedikitpun bantahan. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah, untuk saat ini.

"Ma, khau thidakh bhia berharap bhanyak" Sakura mencoba berbicara sejelas mungkin dengan semua potongan panekuk yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau kamu melakukan sikap memalukan itu nanti Papa akan memblokir semua kartu kredit bahkan kartu ATM" Kizashi mengancam.

"Boleh saja, Mama yakin Kau akan menyukainya" Mebuki mengiyakan mengabaikan ketidak sopanan Sakura.

Sakura tak sopan? Itu sudah biasa. Kalau nanti ia tiba-tiba sopan dan bertingkah jinak itu baru tidak biasa. Ia akan menyangka Sakura sedang sakit jika hal itu terjadi.

Sakura mempercepat kunyahannya dan segera menyudahi acara sarapannya. Ia berlari kecil menuju tangga dan segera memasuki kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura segera mencabut Iphonenya yang tengah ia charge menggunakan powerbank dan mengisi kembali daya power bank itu.

Mencoba men_dial_ nomor Ino beberapa kali namun tampaknya tak berhasil. Wah, padahal Ino adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari ponselnya, walaupun hanya selama dua detik.

Sakura mendesah pasrah,

'_kemana dia?'_

Pasalnya, selama ia mengenal Ino, hanya dua kali Ino tak mengangkat telfon darinya. Yang pertama, saat hari kematian sang nenek dan yang kedua pada saat kejadian itu, kecelakaan yang Ino alami bersama sang kakak. Bahkan sampai merenggut nyawa kakak Ino. Mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya cemas juga.

Lagu Taylor Swift mengalun

_Ino-pig calling_

Sakura mendesah lega dan segera menekan tanda hijau.

"Bagaimana Saku? Gue abis ngecek period nih, telat 2 hari dari jadwal semestinya, nggak bakal ada masalah kan?" suara Ino terdengar cemas. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata, ia baru saja mau protes tapi ocehan Ino lebih cepat menyela.

Ya, Ino sempat menceritakan tentang kejadian dimana Ino akhirnya bercinta dengan Shikamaru setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Ia menyadari tampaknya Shikamaru 'akhirnya' berani berbuat seperti itu karena ia memang serius dengan Sakura paham betul watak sahabatnya yang satu itu. Bagi Shikamaru, menyentuh Ino sama saja dengan mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa Ino miliknya, selamanya. Dan Sakura tak akan heran jika dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan mendengar rencana pernikahan mereka.

"Eh, lo udah mutusin kutukupret Gaara kan?" suara Ino kembali terdengar, sudah tak secemas tadi namun masih tampak ragu. Mungkin pikiran tentang period nya yang hanya telat dua hari masih mengganggunya.

"Ya" Sakura mendesah.

"Kenapa? Kok lo malah sedih sih? Gue kan udah bilang dia brengsek Saku" teriak Ino gemas. Hilang sudah keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Ngomongin yang lain deh, eh sekarang lo kerumah gue yaaa ini _emergeny_ pake banget ..."

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut.

_Sasuke's Apartment_

Sasuke mendesah lelah saat memasuki _apartment_-nya. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah memang sedikit merepotkan, ia sudah bilang kan? Pekerjaannya tak mengenal waktu.

Menenteng tas kerjanya Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerja, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di _sofa bed __yang ada di ujung ruangan_. Ia menoleh kearah jendela yang berada di belakang meja kerja, menatap jam digital yang ada di meja dan mengerang.

Pukul 18.00.

"Sebentar lagi sampai makan malam itu"

Sasuke bangkit, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk dan lelah dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ia sudah mendengar dari sang Ayah akan ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga dokter ahli syaraf yang begitu diseganinya, dokter yang merupakan sahabat dekat sang ayah.

Ia bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter saat melihat langsung bagaimana sahabat ayahnya itu melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kakaknya saat kakaknya tertimpa kaca besar yang jatuh dari lantai dua rumah mereka dulu, saat itu paman Kizashi kebetulan tengah berada dirumahnya.

Ia yang masih kecil hanya bisa terdiam dipelukan sang ibu yang menangis. Ayahnya yang merupakan seorang direktur perusahaan besar yang di elu elukan itu hanya bisa terduduk lesu memandangi wajah pucat Itachi yang terbaring di lantai.

Sementara saat ambulans datang, dengan tenang Paman Kizashi meminta beberapa peralatan dan membolongi perut Itachi. Ketenangan yang perlihatkan membuat sang ibu berkurang rasa cemasnya, ia melihat sang ibu tampak percaya penuh kepada sahabat ayahnya itu.

Menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Berapa pahala yang didapatkan nya? Berapa sanjungan yang diperolehnya? Berapa ucapan syukur tertoreh untuknya? Ia yang di besarkan di sebuah keluarga yang baik dan menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan membuat Sasuke begitu patuh pada orang tua. Ia begitu yakin orang tuanya tak akan membiarkan ia terjerumus kedalam hal yang tak wajar. Itu sebabnya ia menerima perjodohan ini, perjodohannya dengan putri bungsu Paman Kizashi. Bahkan Itachi juga dijodohkan dan hidup bahagia dengan istri dan dua anaknya.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh diri. Air yang mengucur deras menghujam lembut kepalanya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Pikirannya kembali pada perjodohan itu.

_Haruno Sakura_.

Nama calon istrinya. Nama yang indah memang. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah gadis ini.

Apakah secantik pacar terakhirnya? Karin? Ck, bagaimana bisa menyebut gadis berambut merah itu kekasih? Ia hanya pacaran dengannya selama satu bulan, tak lebih. Itupun hanya karena taruhan bodoh dengan Naruto. Walaupun begitu Sasuke ingat betul betapa banyak pria yang bertambah iri padanya saat mengencani seorang model terkenal.

Ah! Ia jadi teringat pada gadis pink itu. Gadis itu jauh lebih cantik daripada Karin. Ia masih dengan jelas mengingat kulit putih dan sepasang kaki panjang nan putih serta wajah bak boneka.

Apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah jika mereka bertemu lagi gadis itu akan mengingatnya? Ah tentu saja, kalian tak mungkin melupakan wajah 'om' yang menabrak mobil mewah kalian kan?

Tersenyum samar, Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Setelah mengeringkan badannya, Sasuke segera berpakaian, kaus oblong dan celana jeans tampak cocok untuk sore ini.

Iphone Sasuke berbunyi.

_'__Ayah rupanya'_ Sasuke menekan tombol hijau.

"Iya ayah, ada apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi setelah mendengar sang ayah menyapanya.

"Ayah akan mengirimi-mu alamat lengkap restorannya. Berangkat sekarang Sasuke, sudah hampir pukul tujuh" sang Ayah berujar.

Walau hanya mendengar suara ayahnya Sasuke dapat menebak sang ayah sedang tersenyum ceria di ujung sana. Ayahnya sangat antusias untuk perjodohan ini, entah mengapa. Atau mungkin? Ayahnya benar-benar menginginkan rumah sakit itu? Well, dapat bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit paling bergengsi di Jepang tentu merupakan keuntungan besar bagi para pebisnis bukan? Atau mungkin karena rumah sakit itu milik sahabat serta dokter panutan Sasuke, Kizashi.

"Hn. Aku berangkat sekarang" saat hendak memutuskan sambungan suara ayahnya terdengar lagi "jangan gunakan jas, cukup kaus dan celana jeans mu. Ini hanya makan malam" perkataan ayahnya mau tak mau membuat mata Sasuke memutar bosan.

Ia tahu ini adalah jebakan. Ia bisa membayangkan omelan sang Ibu nanti jika ia nekat menggunakan pakaian sesuai anjuran Ayahnya tadi.

"Begitukah? Hn"

Klik.

Sambungan terputus kali ini. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa ruang tv dan kembali masuk kamar. Memilih menggunakan kemeja putih dengan motif naga hitam dari pundak hingga ujung lengan kanannya. Hanya di lengan kanan, dan tanpa menggunakan dasi. Tato yang pernah di lukisnya di tengkuk tertutup sempurnya. Ya, tato panjang bertuliskan_ uchiha sasuke_. Tato itu tampak sangat sexy dan eksotis.

Setelah menggunakan sepatunya, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil ferrarinya. Jaguar miliknya masih berada di bengkel. Mobil mahal tentu saja lebih memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membuatnya kembali _kinclong_ dan tentu saja, biaya yang banyak. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah.

Tiit Tiit

_'__Alamat'_gumam Sasuke. Sasuke dengan segera memeriksanya dan mengernyit heran saat melihat nama restoran nya, Madagaskar café and club.

Wow, ayahnya ingin makan di restoran ini? Walaupun Sasuke tahu bahwa restoran itu berbintang lima dan sangat sulit mendapatkan tempat disana tetapi tempat itu bernuansa anak muda. Oh ayolah, ini acara perjodohan. Maksudnya, perkenalan sebelum perjodohan.

Acara perjodohan antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Apa-apaan ini?

"Cukup jauh, ini berada dipinggir kota. dekat pantai. Apa yang Ayah pikirkan?" Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan melaju perlahan.

Pukul 18.30

"Sakuraa?" Mebuki berteriak memanggil sang putri bungsunya. "Sebentar Ma" jawaban Sakura terdengar samar-samar.

"Gila! Menjauuhhhh!"

"Hei, jangan memukul kepalaku. Aku ini sudah beristri!"

"Nggak urus! Pergi sana!Lo, itu, kumaan.. Mamaaa,, Sasori nih!"

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriak-teriakan kedua anaknya. Sasori dan Sakura memang tak pernah akur sejak kecil. Sakura yang keras kepala dan Sasori yang tak sabaran kadang membuat Mebuki menyerah untuk melerai perkelahian mereka. Bahkan hingga Sasori menikah, masih saja Sakura mengusili sang kakak. Ataupun sebaliknya.

"Ma, Sakura pake baju kaus biasa gitu aja? Nggak pake gaun gitu? Terus rambut? Nggak di apasih namanya, keriting setengah lurus setengah itu? Biasa aja?" terdengar suara Sasori dari _bar table_.

"Keriting gantung Sasori. Nggak usah lah, ini cuman makan malam biasa. Rambut Sakura udah panjang lurus juga tetap cantik" Mebuki berujar. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Dimana istrimu?"

"Tuhaaaaaannnn, kenapa aku begitu sial?" Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menggunakan celana jeans super pendek tapi tidak sampai melewati garis pantat. Hampir 90% pahanya putihnya terlihat.

Rambut pink halus panjangnya tergerai sampai dipinggang. Poninya yang belah samping tergerai lembut di dahi Sakura yang agak lebar. Sakura benar-benar tak berminat dengan makan malam ini. Ia sedikitpun tidak berdandan, memakai bedak pun tidak. Bibir Sakura yang biasanya diberi lipgloss kini tampak merah muda alami, wajahnya yang memang putih bersih tak perlu di pakaikan bedak lagi, ia hanya menggunakan lotion agar wajahnya tetap bersinar. Bahkan dengan celana jeans pendek dan kaos putih _3second_ berlengan pendek Sakura tetap terlihat mempesona.

Walaupun sudah 'curhat' selama hampir sepanjang hari pada Ino, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba menolak secara tidak langsung dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mau ikut makan malam bersama jika restoran yang dipilih ayahnya tidak disukainya.

Tetapi sang ayah dengan tenang mengalah dan membiarkannya memilih sendiri restoran yang di inginkannya. Tentu saja Sakura kesal setengah mati, ternyata Ayah nya ini benar-benar menginginkan perjodohan ini karena bahkan saat Sakura menyebutkan nama restoran milik Ino pun sang Ayah tetap mengangguk setuju.

"Sakura, ASCARI itu kenapa? Papa marah besar lo" Pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ditabrak om gila. Malem-malem, dia ngebut nerobos lampu merah" Sakura menjawab santai sambil berjongkok di depan lemari sepatunya.

"Ck, kasih gue deh yaa" Sasori masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan duduk di _single sofa_ besar berbentuk mulut ikan hiu, jadi saat duduk di kursi itu seakan-akan membuat kita terlihat akan dimakan ikan ganas itu.

"Ngapain lo masuk? Keluar sana!" Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. "Kasih ke lo? Enak aja, lo kan udah ada _Lamborghini_. Kalau lo mau tukeran yuk ?" Sakura melanjutkan.

"Ogah. _Lamborghini _gue itu bisa ancur kalo lo yang bawa. Yuk ah, lo udah ditunggu noh" Sasori bangkit dan segera keluar kamar.

Sakura juga bangkit dan menyambar tas _Hermes Kelly_ nya, menjejalnya dengan Ipad, Iphone, dompet _prada_nya, dan power bank. Ia mengambil sepatu _Michael Jordan X converse __yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari dalam lemari__ .__Sepatu itu h_anya dibuat 30 didunia dan hanya 27 yang dijual, harganya mencapai 70.000.000 loh. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Michael Jordan. Pemain basket favoritnya.

Sakura keluar rumah. Melihat penampilan _casual_ sang anak membuat Mebuki tersenyum. Sebenarnya Mebuki tak terlalu menyukai cara berpakaian Sakura yang kadang berlebihan menurutnya.

Seperti gaun tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada rendah, atau gaun ketat yang sering digunakan anak-anak dari kolega bisnis suaminya.

Menurut Mebuki Sakura tampak lebih cantik dengan gaya seperti ini. "Saku, kakak iparmu tak bisa datang kau pergi dengan Sasori naik mobilnya"

"Iya" hanya satu kata dan Sakura segera masuk kedalam _Lamborghini_ milik sang kakak dan masuk bilik kemudi.

"Geser. Gue yang nyetir" usir Sasori. "Lo baru aja nabrakin Ascari lo dan gue nggak mau mobil gue bernasib sama kayak mobil lo"

"Sekali aja lah, ayo buruan. Mobil papa udah keluar noh" Sakura menunjuk mobil ayahnya yang sudah keluar dari gerbang _mansion_.

Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Sakura dan ancaman sang Ibu agar tidak membuat adik semata wayangnya kesal ini akhirya membuat Sasori memilih mengalah. Bisa-bisa alasan ini dijadikan Sakura dengan berpura-pura ngambek dan menolak pergi makan malam 'penting' ini.

"Huh, jangan mengebut" Sasori memperingatkan.

"Siap bos" dan melajulah _Lamborghini_ hitam itu keluar pekarangan mansion elite milik keluarga Haruno.

Pukul 19.07

"Mereka telat tujuh menit" Sasuke mendesah.

"Ayah, aku lapar. Apa tak bisa makan lebih dulu?" Itachi merengek.

"Jangan seperti bayi" ketus Sasuke, tak mengerti dengan sikap sang kakak.

'_Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha berlaku seperti itu?'_

"Ck, oh itu mereka" Itachi berseru sambil menunjuk jendela besar yang memperlihatkan suasana pelataran parkir restoran.

Keluarga Uchiha memang datang terlebih dulu, mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke sebuah ruangan khusus di lantai atas. Suasana disini lebih tenang dan terkesan lebih _elegan_. Berbeda dengan lantai dasar yang hingar bingar dengan lagu-lagu remaja masa kini yang menurut Mikoto memekakkan telinga.

Lantai atas ini nampaknya memang diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang yang 'lebih jinak'.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Ruangan ini memang didominasi oleh kaca tembus pandang. Hampir seluruh dindingnya tertutupi kaca.

Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah _mercedez _dan _Lamborghini_ tampak masuk café beriring-iringan.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat melihat pintu kemudi terbuka dan ternyata pengemudi mobil super mewah ini seorang gadis, calon tunangannya.

Dan Sasuke tersentak, rambut pink gadis ini tak terlihat asing. Raut wajah angkuhnya, kaki jenjangnya, dia gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin!

Oh astaga! Kebetulan yang sangat menarik!

Jadi nama gadis itu Sakura?

Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana nantinya reaksi gadis kasar itu saat mereka bertemu. Mau tak mau sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Sejak mobil _lamborghini_nya masuk pelataran parkir restoran Ino, Sakura sadar ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian, _hey dude! That's a Lamborghini! _

Dan saat Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, ia juga sadar telah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di setiap meja. _Hey dude! That's Lamborghini it belongs to a woman!_

Memasuki café dengan ayah,ibu dan kakaknya membuat tak satupun dari pengunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan keluarga yang walaupun Sakura jarang mau mengakuinya terlihat begitu, _perfect_.

Kizashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Raut wajahnya tertekuk saat melihat suasana restoran ini. Kizashi tahu ini pastilah salah satu dari usaha sang anak untuk menggagalkan rencananya.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik restoran sekaligus ayah dari sahabat Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum menyapa Inoichi lewat mimik wajahnya. Inoichi pun balas tersenyum, ia menunjuk ke arah tangga dan seorang pelayan mengarahkan mereka pada sebuah ruangan di lantai atas.

Sakura tersenyum puas saat mendapati suasana restoran Ino. Ribut. Remaja sekali. Restoran ini terlihat penuh dan sesak. Orang-orang yang sejenis dengan Sakura— penghuni _club_ malam, memenuhi seisi ruangan. Membuat siapa saja yang sejenis dengan Ayahnya tidak akan tahan berada di tempat seperti ini. Termasuk keluarga Uchiha.

_'__Bagus Ino, kau memang pintar' _batin Sakura dalam hati. Lagu-lagu _David Guetta_ yang Sakura sarankan—ralat Sakura paksa Ino untuk memutarnya khusus malam ini cukup membuat Sakura puas.

Semoga saja Ayahnya yang terhormat ini kesal. Ia harus membalas dendam pada sang Ayah. Tetapi harapan Sakura pupus seketika ketika mereka diarahkan ke lantai atas.

Dan Sakura semakin kesal saat menjumpai suasana tenang dan damai di lantai ini. Tidak terdengar sedikitpun hingar bingar suasana ribut pada lantai bawah. Mau tak mau Sakura mulai mengumpat—dalam hati tentunya kepada siapa saja yang bisa disalahkan.

Sasuke menahan nafas saat pintu ruangan dibuka. Paman Kizashi lah yang pertama kali terlihat disusul oleh Bibi Mebuki. Segera saja Sasuke berdiri untuk menyambut mereka. Kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi juga sudah berdiri.

Tetapi masalahnya, hampir semenit berlalu setelah Paman dan Bibi Haruno memasuki ruangan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa keduanya membawa ikut serta anak-anak mereka.

Sasuke bahkan tak percaya saat mendapati dirinya ternyata tengah menunggu kehadiran sang putri Haruno.

Dan…. Sampailah mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas nampaknya Sakura tadi sempat menolak untuk masuk dan Sasori-nii yang memaksanya.

Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki sudah mengambil tempat duduk mereka sambil masih sesekali mengobrol ria dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto, bahkan Itachi sesekali menimpali.

Dua Haruno bersaudara itu saat ini tepat berdiri di samping Sasuke. Membuat jantung Sasuke tanpa sebab yang jelas berpacu lebih cepat.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai" Mikoto menyambut keluarga calon menantunya. Dan Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya atas Sakura, terbukti dengan pandangan Mikoto yang berkliat bahagia dan tak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis cantik itu.

Ia benar-benar terkesan dengan kecantikan Sakura "kau tampak cantik Sakura-chan" Mikoto tersenyum.

Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Sasori yang masih setia mencengkram lengannya. Berhubung tadi ia memang sempat ingin kabur._

"Ayo duduk" Fugaku mempersilahkan.

"_hey dude!"_ Itachi meninju pelan lengan Sasori yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman tipis ala Sasori.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. _Emerald_nya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ hitam. Ia terkejut. Pria ini?! Dia...

"Kau!" teriak Sakura membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Hai ASCARI" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

FIANCEE? | END OF CHAP ONE

Halo, halo..

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku nggak urus ini fic sekarang malah aku _republish_. Kayaknya banyak banget kesalahan dari yang sebelumnya. Judul nya nggak cocok, jalan ceritanya aku juga belum tau bakal kayak gimana *maaf*.

Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu nerima email. Ada yang _fav_ dan follow cerita aku ini di FFN. Terharu jadinya, akhirnya aku rombak ulang fic ini. Berhubung ulangan tengah semester udah selesai aku jadi punya banyak waktu buat... lanjutin fic nya. Semoga pada suka yaaaaa... :D

Buat semua yang udah review, tebar kiss buat kalian semua :*

Hehe, udah ah. Ini ceritanya udah aku perbaiki. Makasih juga buat saran nya kak Akina, membantu banget ;)

Makasih juga buat yang udah dukung fic ini ya...


End file.
